El amor es el arte de hacer explotar el corazón
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: El arte es como la vida.Una construcción continúa de momentos que se suman y se integran a lo que fuiste,eres y serás.A eso consagro mi arte.A plasmar en un cuadro los momentos que construyen a una persona… El arte es como la vida.Hermosa,brillante,colorida,fugaz.A eso consagro mi arte.A capturar en un cuadro el breve momento en que la vida explota con mayor intensidad.


**El amor es el arte de hacer explotar el corazón.**

.

..

...

"Esta historia participa en el Reto: Triste San Valentín. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".

...

..

.

Ahí está otra vez. El ruido del pincel chapoteando en el frasco de tinta. "Oye Deidara el dibujo debe ser a lápiz". El golpeteo seco del pincel contra el lienzo de papel. "Deidara si golpeas así romperás el papel". La tinta salpicando furiosamente. "Deidara se supone que tenemos que dibujar a Konan. Tu "dibujo" ni siquiera tiene forma humana". Con cada furiosa pincelada Deidara suelta algún gruñido, alguna frase ininteligible. "Deidara estas pintando no peleando". Lanza una larga pincelada y grita furiosamente, como si hubiera dado un golpe de karate.

Itachi congela su lápiz sobre el lienzo.

—Deidara —le dice con voz fría y severa. Este se sobresalta.

—¿Sí? Itachi-senpai —dijo Deidara sin dejar de ver su lienzo.

—Podrías por favor pintar con más decoro. Estas molestando al resto

Deidara murmuro con fastidio algo que Itachi no pudo oír. Pero hizo lo que le mandaban. Seguía lanzando pinceladas violentas y salpicando tinta pero intentaba hacer menos ruido y ya no soltaba gruñidos ni murmullos con cada pincelada.

"Seguramente esté pensando que el arte no puede ser contenido o algo por el estilo". Itachi cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y comenzó a dibujar nuevamente.

Deidara. "El demonio de la tinta".

Así es como se le conoce en el instituto. Y en pocas palabras no es más que un delincuente. Se pelea a la mínima provocación. Siempre va desarreglado y manchado de tinta. Con un perpetuo ceño fruncido. No habla de otra cosa que no sea de pintura. No puede hablar de otra cosa. Es lo único que conoce. Lo único que tiene. Lo único en lo que es bueno.

Y esa es la única razón por la que fue aceptado, y por la que aún le dejan permanecer, en el club de pintura. Porque es bueno.

Itachi recuerda la primera vez que lo conoció.

…

Iniciaba su último año antes de entrar a la universidad. Sentado frente al caballete que cargaba su lienzo. Itachi y su grupo pintaban una rama recién cortada, rebosaba de flores de cerezo y estaba colocada en un florero de cristal con agua, los pétalos rosas y frágiles se mecían en el agua y descansaban en la blanco mueble donde estaba el florero.

La técnica de Itachi era meticulosa, casi perfecta. Líneas rectas, trazos limpios. No había manchas en su lienzo, ni líneas superpuestas. Sabia con exactitud dónde y cómo poner cada línea. Sus dibujos siempre trasmitían una sensación de blancura y pureza.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta del club con brusquedad. El aire vibro. Todos se sobresaltaron en sus lugares y voltearon a ver quién había violentado la puerta. Todos, excepto Itachi, que seguía con la mirada fija en el lienzo.

—¡¿Quién está a cargo aquí?! —dijo una voz áspera y juvenil. Una voz que le recordaba a Itachi el abrazador calor del desierto.

La punta de su lápiz se había roto sobre el papel debido al sobresalto. El carboncillo había trazado unas pequeñas líneas erráticas. El polvo negro se había esparcido por la pureza del papel y lo había manchado.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio. Un silencio incomodo, molesto. No tenía nada que ver con el silencio que había hace un momento, donde todos se concentraban en el trabajo delante de ellos. Era un silencio agradable, creado específicamente para dirigir su atención a la pintura. Pero este tranquilo ambiente de trabajo había sido roto por este chico rubio y escandaloso.

Todos los alumnos del salón se le quedaron mirando a Deidara. Pero este no se amedrento.

—¡Acaso no me escucharon, artistas de pacotilla!¡Necesito hablar con el mandamás, el jefe, el cabecilla, el mandatario, el jerarca!¡El jefazo de este sitio! —dijo Deidara recalcando las últimas palabras.

Para la mayoría de sus compañeros una mancha como la que había ensuciado el dibujo de Itachi no tendría tanta importancia. Simplemente cogerían la goma, borrarían y cubrirán el rastro con unas líneas. Pero para Itachi una mancha como esta estaba hecha con tinta indeleble y venenosa. Ya no se podía hacer nada, si no quería que el lienzo se contaminara con este veneno, no había más remedio que tirar el dibujo y empezar de nuevo.

El silencio continuó.

—¡Acaso están sordos!¡Malditos idiotas! —dijo Deidara furioso. No soportaba que lo ignoraran.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Inquietos.

Itachi bajo el lápiz y contempló su arruinado dibujo. No estaba enojado. Sólo, estaba triste, como si un buen amigo se hubiera mudado a otra ciudad.

Deidara parecía estar a punto de estallar, pues ya nadie le dirigía una simple mirada.

—Oye, Itachi. —Alguien le jaló suavemente de la manga de su camisa. Itachi salió de su ensimismamiento—. Creo que deberías ir a ver que quiere antes de que se ponga violento —dijo Ino Yamanaca, de la clase 1-A. Aunque era nueva se comportaba con tal comodidad que pareciera que estuviera en su casa.

Itachi suspiró, asintió en silencio y se levantó. Cuando lo hizo el resto guardo silencio. Caminó con soltura y seguridad como si caminara hacia la puerta para ir al baño.

Deidara se sorprendió al verlo. Se esperaba al típico snob rechoncho, bajito y con lentes. No esperaba que el presidente del club de arte fuera un tipo atlético de casi 1.80m. Su apariencia también lo trastoco un poco. A pesar de que vestía el uniforme de primavera, pantalón de vestir negro, camisa de mangas cortas y corbata roja, en él se veía completamente distinto, parecía un modelo caminando sobre la pasarela. Caminaba con pasos firmes pero suaves a la vez, si hubiera caminado en una iglesia vacía sus pasos no hubieran provocado eco. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue su apariencia perfecta e inmaculada, sino el aura que desprendía. Era abrumador. Como si Itachi cargara el peso del mundo pero pudiera cargarlo solamente con su dedo índice mientras le da vueltas con la otra mano igual que un jugador profesional de basquetbol. Y sus ojos, sus ojos parecían los ojos de un rey… no, de un dios, pero no un dios consciente como Buda o Cristo. Sino los ojos de un dios elemental, como el viento, el mar o las tormentas. Uno de esos dioses que atraviesan el tiempo y el espacio, y que se expresan como una fuerza fundamental del universo como la gravedad o la entropía. Un dios que no dependía ni reparaba en la existencia humana. Existió antes que ellos y seguirá existiendo después de que se vayan. No puede entendérsele ni explicársele. Igual que la profundidad del océano o el vacío del espacio. Un dios que simplemente es.

Deidara no es de los que se intimida fácilmente. Si hacia él hubiera venido un luchador de artes marciales mixtas de 1.93m de altura y 93 kg de peso, dispuesto a arrastrarlo por el pasillo; Deidara hubiera sacado el pecho y le hubiera sostenido la mirada sin retroceder un paso, antes de que lo arrastraran por los pasillos de la escuela. Pero hacia él no venía ningún hombre, venia un dios. ¿Qué podía hacer un canijo como él ante la aterradora belleza y grandeza de un dios?

Así que, sin que Deidara pudiera creerlo, retrocedió. Sólo un par de pasos pero fue suficiente. Ambos salieron al pasillo e Itachi cerró en silencio la puerta tras de ellos.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Itachi Uchiha. Estudiante de la clase 3-A y presidente del club de Arte —dijo Itachi con voz neutra mientras agachaba la cabeza pare ver al revoltoso estudiante que había arruinado su dibujo.

El estudiante en cuestión lo miró abstraído. Como si no supiera que hacer "¿A dónde fue tu energía de antes?" Se preguntó.

Itachi le tendió la mano. Él desaliñado rubio de ojos almendrados miró la mano que se le extendía con perplejidad. Después de un momento pareció recordar lo que los buenos modales dictaban que se debía hacer y estrechó la mano de Itachi.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Deidara de la clase 1-A —dijo Deidara entre murmullos y tartamudeos.

—Muy bien Deidara ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirarlo.

Deidara no podía entender que le pasaba, es como si de pronto le hubieran quitado el aliento. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, los nervios comenzaron a carcomerlo y las palabras le salían con dificultad.

—Quiero unirme al club —logró decir con dificultad.

—¿Y por eso hacías tanto escándalo? —dijo Itachi con genuina curiosidad.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Deidara avergonzado.

"¿Pero por qué rayos me estoy avergonzado?" se gritó Deidara. Era cierto que su fin último era unirse al club. Pero cuando Itachi redujo sus acciones de esa manera, las hacia parecer las de un niño malcriado. Tal vez lo fueran. Pero también tenían otro propósito.

Intimidar.

No con el propósito de alzarse por encima de los demás, sino con el de labrarse una reputación detestable. Por encima de todo quería que lo dejaran en paz. No quería que los demás le hablaran o se dirigieran a él en alguna forma. Quería hacerles creer que era una persona difícil para que apenas le dirigieran la palabra. Quería aislarse del mundo.

En su otra escuela le había funcionado. Así que pensó hacer lo mismo aquí. Pero sus planes parecían haberse frustrado por alguna razón que no logró entender en ese momento.

Itachi le dijo que le permitiría entrar al club si se disculpaba ante el grupo. Y para su sorpresa se encontró inclinando la cabeza y pidiendo disculpas ante un montón de desconocidos cuya opinión no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Su aturdimiento no desapareció. Y aun cuando yacía en su cama a mitad de la noche se seguía preguntando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo todo lo que le mando a hacer Itachi? ¿Por qué se había comportado de forma tan extraña ante él? ¿Por qué seguía sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué sentía que le estaba exprimiendo el pecho con el puño? ¿Por qué al cerrar los ojos aun podía sentir que lo seguía mirando?

…

Terminaron de retratar a Konan. Al final de cada sesión de pintura colocan todos los cuadros alrededor del salón como si hicieran una exhibición. Todos comentan las obras de sus compañeros, dan sus puntos de vista y aconsejan sobre cómo podrían mejorar su técnica.

—Increíble. Quiero decir ¿Cómo se supone que tenemos que criticar algo así? —dijo Ino con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de fastidio— Es casi una fotografía. —Ino entorno los ojos y acerco la cara al dibujo— ¡Oh por dios! Si hasta se pueden distinguir las imperfecciones de su cara.

—Deja en paz mis imperfecciones —le dijo Konan algo molesta. Aunque estaba más molesta porque se le notaran esas imperfecciones y todavía más molesta porque Itachi las hubiera dibujado tan meticulosamente. "Hubiera sido muy amable de tu parte haberlas ignorado sabes" fue lo que pensó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Sabía que no era la intención de Itachi ofenderla. Él solo pintaba con precisión milimétrica lo que veía. Siempre lo hacía de esa forma.

—Bueno, tal vez esa puede ser una crítica valida —dijo Sai.

—¿Las imperfecciones de Konan? —dijo Ino volteando a ver a Sai con genuina curiosidad.

—¡Oye!

—No me refiero a la perfección con que pinta Itachi —dijo Sai cruzándose de brazos igual que Ino y mirando el dibujo de Itachi—. Ciertamente su técnica es increíble y sus cuadros siempre son impresionantes. Pero mirando con detenimiento no sabría decir si lo dibujó una persona o es una impresión de computadora. De hecho es impresionante porque sabes que un humano hizo esto a mano. Sí no conocieras a Itachi y te dijera que este dibujo es una simple impresión, tú seguramente te lo creerías y el dibujo en cuestión ya no te parecería tan impresionante.

Ino asintió en silencio y volvió a mirar el dibujo de Itachi. Parecía estar de acuerdo con Sai.

—¿Crees que esa sea la razón por la que ha estado perdiendo ante Deidara? —preguntó Konan.

—Puede ser —dijo Sai sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Los tres miraron el cuadro en silencio sin decir nada más.

—Siempre tan atinado con tus comentarios Sai. —Los tres dieron un respingo. Y se dieron la vuelta lentamente para ver a Itachi mirando su pintura por encima de sus cabezas—. De echo es algo parecido a lo que me dijeron los jueces en sus cartas.

—¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí, senpai? —preguntó Sai con timidez.

—Desde hace un rato —dijo Itachi como si nada.

—Espera ¿Creí que los jueces no daban críticas? —preguntó Ino llena de curiosidad.

—Lo hacen, pero en privado y sólo a los diez primeros lugares —respondió Konan. Al igual que Itachi, este era su último año.

—Eh ¿Y que decían tus críticas de la última competencia? —dijo Ino como si preguntara la hora. Sai y Konan se sorprendieron de la confianza que se tomaba Ino con Itachi, que se tomaba en realidad con todas las personas que conocía. Aunque sólo lo hacía con las personas que le agradaban.

A Itachi no parecía importarle esa peculiaridad de Ino.

—En resumidas cuentas que mi técnica era perfecta pero que a mis obras les faltaba personalidad.

—Auch. Eso debe de doler.

—No realmente. Me gusta la forma en que dibujo. Además no es como si pensara dedicarme al arte. Aunque tampoco pretendo dejarlo. Me relaja la forma en que pinto y no pienso cambiarla —dijo Itachi con sinceridad.

De pronto Itachi tuvo una sensación de deja vu. Volteó a ver el lugar de Deidara, buscándolo con la mirada, pero no estaba, sólo su pintura sobre el caballete como un monumento a la pérdida de su presencia.

—¡Oh! La pintura de Deidara. Es sorprendente, como siempre —dijo Ino notando la dirección de la mirada de Itachi—. Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su autor.

—¿Crees que si se lo pido me regalara la pintura? A mi padre le encantaría verla —dijo Konan volteando a ver también la pintura de Deidara.

—Lo dudo —respondió Ino negando con la cabeza—. Incluso le ofrecí comprar la pintura que hizo cuando fue mi turno de modelar. Pero el muy canalla se negó.

—Creí que se había negado porque lo habías golpeado —dijo Sai.

—Eso y aquello fueron dos cosas distintas —respondió Ino…

Los chicos siguieron hablando. Itachi no dijo nada más. Continúo contemplando el lugar de Deidara.

Deidara siempre se marchaba de la clase cuando terminaba de pintar. Se escondía en algún sitio hasta que la pintura secaba, y todos se hubieran marchado. Entonces volvía al salón enrollaba su pintura y se la llevaba consigo —excepto aquella vez que Ino intento robar el retrato que hizo de ella. Esa vez hizo guardia frente a su pintura—. Antes de irse del salón le había pedido que lo esperara después de terminar las actividades del club. Se estaba preguntando qué es lo que querría. Desde el incidente en el rio apenas y habían hablado. No se le ocurría nada que Deidara quisiera discutir con él.

Por lo general todos los estudiantes dejan su portafolio de dibujos en el salón. Si querían se lo podían llevar en vacaciones. No era hasta que un estudiante se graduaba que el portafolio abandonaba el salón para siempre. Pero Deidara siempre arrancaba la hoja de su cuadernillo y se llevaba su dibujo. La mayoría se lo tomaba como una más de sus excentricidades y no pensaba en ello. Sólo Itachi sabía que aquella acción era algo más que una simple excentricidad.

Era un acto de autodestrucción.

…

Se habían detenido a la orilla de un rio. En parte porque Deidara siempre se detenía en ese rio y en parte porque no quería que Itachi lo acompañara hasta su casa.

La luz del atardecer bañaba las calmas aguas del rio reflejando luces brillantes como estrellas en una noche sin luna. El murmullo de las corrientes arrullaba el ambiente. El suave viento acariciaba el alto pasto formando olas de hierba verde. Dando como resultado una atmosfera de tranquilidad y surrealismo, como si estuvieran dentro de algún cuadro pintado al óleo.

Deidara se sentó en el pasto frente al rio. Tomó su lienzo enrollado. Arrojó su mochila a un lado como si fuera una bolsa de basura y comenzó a desenrollar su pintura. Entonces la miró entornando los ojos como si buscara un hueco legal en un contrato.

Después de estudiar su obra por un tiempo considerable asintió en silencio y comenzó a doblarla con parsimonia como si doblara su ropa un domingo por la mañana.

—Tu arte es aburrido —dijo de pronto. Itachi que estaba de pie a su lado, dejo de mirar el paisaje y lo volteó a ver con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Itachi sin reclamó en la voz. Quería saber exactamente a que se refería Deidara.

—Me escuchaste perfectamente. Tus dibujos son aburridos. Por eso perdiste contra mí —dijo Deidara señalándolo con el dedo.

—Oh —exclamó Itachi entendiendo a que se refería Deidara.

Hace unas semanas había sido el concurso regional de arte. Después de dos años consecutivos de que Itachi ganara en su categoría, Deidara había llegado para destronarlo con suma facilidad.

—Bueno eso es básicamente lo que me dijeron los jueces —respondió Itachi sin darle importancia.

Deidara lo miró con curiosidad.

—No parece molestarte.

—No. No me molesta. No es que como si tuviera la intención dedicarme al arte.

Deidara bufo molesto.

—Así que todo esto es para ti sólo una forma de matar el tiempo.

—No realmente. Me gusta dibujar y no pienso dejar de hacerlo nunca. Pero también me gusta la forma en que dibujo, me relaja, y no pienso cambiarla sólo porque alguien lo dice.

Deidara volvió a bufar.

—Bueno eso no te quita lo aburrido. —Deidara finalmente había terminado de doblar su pintura.

Un barco de papel.

Tan grande como las palmas de las manos de Deidara juntas. Tomó al barco de lo que sería el mástil y lo deposito en el rio. El barco se tambaleó en la corriente como despidiéndose y fue adentrándose lentamente en la corriente principal.

—Espera. ¿Entonces de que querías hablar? —pregunto Deidara dejando de mirar al barco que se alejaba.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablarlo en tu casa —dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar el frágil barco bambolearse en el rio—. Ya que voy a acompañarte a tu casa sería buena idea hablarlo también con tus padres.

A Deidara se le borro la expresión de la cara por un momento.

—¿Con mis padres? —Luego sonrió con amargura—. No puedes hablar con mis padres.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Itachi.

"Porque no tengo" iba a decir Deidara. Pero permaneció en silencio, mirando el rio. Itachi no insistió.

—Una lástima —dijo Itachi sin lamentarlo realmente—. Jiraiya-sensei me pidió que hablara contigo. Está preocupado. Al parecer has estado faltando a clases últimamente. Incluso más de lo usual.

—Así que era eso —dijo mirando su barco alejarse.

—Si solo vas a al club de arte perderás tu beca artística.

—Si no piensas dedicarte al arte, ¿entonces que harás? —dijo Deidara ignorando el comentario anterior de Itachi.

—Estudiare economía y después trabajare en la empresa de mi padre.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Supongo que también me casare y tendré hijos en algún momento.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió Itachi confuso.

—¿Por qué harás eso? ¿Por qué llevaras la típica vida de un oficinista? ¿Por qué alguien con tu talento…?

—Porque es lo que se espera de mí. —Deidara lo volteó a ver sorprendido—. Aunque no lo demuestre, me gusta mi vida y me siento orgullosa de ella, de mí familia y de mí legado. Y no tengo intención de traicionar eso.

—Por eso tu arte es tan aburrido —dijo Deidara apretando los puños, sintiéndose furioso sin saber porque —Se supone que la vida tiene que vivirse. Es para experimentar y cometer errores. Para llorar, reír, amar y sufrir. La vida es una explosión, brilla y calienta con tal intensidad que puede llegar a quemarte; pero solo dura un instante y cuando termina no hay más que oscuridad y vacío —Deidara se levantó y sujetó a Itachi del cuello de la camisa. Acercó su cara desafiante a la de Itachi— Y tú quieres desperdiciarla llevando una vida lineal y aburrida. Ahora entiendo porque cada vez que te miró se me retuerce el estómago, senpai.

—Así que es así como ves la vida ¿Es por eso que tiras todas tus pinturas al rio? —preguntó Itachi sin inmutarse— Hay una diferencia entre vivir tu vida y desperdiciarla.

—¡¿Crees que me entiendes?! —le gritó Deidara apretando más su puño contra la tela— No tienes ni idea —Deidara se dispuso a golpearlo pero Itachi se movió más rápido que él, desvió su puño con gracilidad, puso su pie izquierdo detrás del pie derecho de Deidara, dio un paso empujándolo y Deidara cayó al suelo como un tronco. Itachi cayó encima de él e inmovilizo sus brazos. Entonces lo miró directamente a los ojos. Tan cerca que Deidara podía sentir su respiración en los labios.

—La vida no va sobre explosiones Deidara, sino sobre construir. Hablas como si la vida fuera una tragedia. Pero la única tragedia seria echar a perder lo único en lo que eres bueno —Itachi se levantó dejando a Deidara tirado en el pasto—. Sería un desperdicio —dijo acomodándose el saco y la camisa—. Igual que tus barcos.

…

La clase de arte había terminado y ahora el salón se encontraba vació. La luz del atardecer sumergía el salón en luces naranjas y rojas. Itachi miraba las ramas de los cerezos meciéndose y soltando sus delicados pétalos sobre el suelo igual que la nieve en un día de invierno. Hoy sería el último día que vería esos cerezos desde el salón de arte.

Mañana se graduaba.

La puerta corrediza se abrió. Deidara asomo por el umbral y al entrar en la habitación su cuerpo se sumergió en la luz anaranjada del atardecer como si se hubiera adentrado en una nueva dimensión donde el aire es de color. Cerró la puerta tras él. Y en silencio fue a la parte trasera del salón. Escondido entre los caballetes, bastidores, telas y demás materiales de pintura saco un cuadro forrado con un simple papel café —el mismo con el que se hacen las bolsas de papel— y se lo tendió a Itachi.

Itachi se mostró claramente sorprendido. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" No entendía. Deidara parecía avergonzado. "¿Esta sonrojado?"

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Itachi incrédulo.

—¡No es obvio! —dijo Deidara con exaspero, parecía costarle el mero hecho de estar ahí—. Es un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué un regalo?

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! —le gritó Deidara mientras se esforzaba por mantenerle la mirada a Itachi— Pues porque quiero darte un regalo —Deidara suspiró como si se rindiera ante un enemigo que sabe que no puede vencer—. Porque has sido un gran senpai, porque has sido la única persona que ha mostrado preocupación por mí, aunque fuera por obligación, porque mañana te gradúas, porque te echare de menos, por San Valentín.

—¿Por San Valentín? Pero si eso fue hace casi un mes.

—¡Lo sé!¡Lo sé!¡Lo sé! Quería dártelo en San Valentín pero todo el día estuviste rodeado de personas. Ni siquiera pude acercarme. Además verte siendo tan popular me puso triste.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué?

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Sólo toma el maldito cuadro! —gritó Deidara mientras empujaba el cuadro contra el pecho de Itachi—. Por favor —dijo al final intentando corregir su brusquedad.

Itachi tomó el cuadro lentamente aun sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

—Creí que no te agradaba.

—Sólo abre tu maldito regalo y dime que te parece.

Itachi rasgó el papel y descubrió la pintura que guardaba. Era un retrato suyo. Miraba por la ventana del salón, como solía hacer a veces. Alzo el cuadro para verlo mejor a la luz del atardecer.

Era una obra magnifica. Las herramientas favoritas de Deidara eran la tinta y el pincel, pero este retrato estaba pintado con acuarela. Brillantes colores cálidos se esparcían por el lienzo como si estuvieran vivos. Los trazos eran salvajes y erráticos pero a través de las machas y las salpicaduras asomaba, inconfundible su rostro, serio, con un aire de melancolía, sus ojos negros brillaban como si en el fondo se ocultaran estrellas. Tonos y capas de distintos colores se superponían y chocaban dando forma a su cuerpo y a su ropa. Todo era un festival de tonalidades de brillantes colores.

Itachi no creía que Deidara fuera capaz de semejante despliegue de tonalidad. Sus pinturas siempre habían sido a blanco y negro. Pero esto era vida. Una explosión de vida condensada y congelada en el tiempo.

—¿Y?¿Qué piensas? —pregunto Deidara ansioso, al parecer incapaz de resistir más la espera.

—Es magnifica. Como siempre —.Itachi sonrió—.No, es mejor —Deidara no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Itachi estaba sonriendo. Nunca lo había visto sonreír. Era brillante. Brillante como el sol. Cálida como el verano. Su corazón se aceleró y, para su vergüenza y estupefacción, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Es una lástima. Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo probablemente nos hubiéramos vuelto amigos.

Esas últimas palabras le cayeron como piedras en el estómago. Amigos. "Por supuesto. No sé qué otra cosa podía esperar. Él se ira. Seguiremos caminos muy distintos. Tal vez si te hubieras dado cuenta antes. Hubieran tenido más tiempo y entonces… tal vez entonces. No... ¿Acaso no lo había dicho ya? Esta orgulloso de su vida y no piensa cambiarla."

La sonrisa de Deidara se tiño de amargura y negó para sus adentros. Levantó la cabeza y fingió estar bien.

—Sí, sí, es una verdadera lástima —dijo Deidara mientras remarcaba sus palabras con sarcasmo— En fin, me alegro que te gustara. Espero que de verdad te vaya bien Itachi. —Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Itachi—. Le falta algo al cuadro.

Deidara se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. No podía creerlo ¿Acaso insinuaba que su obra no era perfecta?¿Cómo se atrevía?¿Acaso tenía idea de cuantas veces tubo que pintar el mismo cuadro hasta quedar satisfecho con el resultado?

—¿Ah, sí?¿Y qué es lo que le falta su majestad? —Deidara se estaba preparando para liberar su ira, dio media vuelta y miró a Itachi con ojos de loco.

—Tu firma.

—¿Qué?

—El cuadro no tiene tu firma.

Deidara se quedó frio. Nunca había firmado ninguno de sus cuadros. Después de todo no tenía sentido, todos terminaban en el rio. Ni siquiera tenía una firma.

Itachi coloco la pintura en un caballete y busco tinta y un pincel.

—Un cuadro no está terminado hasta que su autor lo firma —le dijo Itachi con amabilidad, tendiéndole la tinta y el pincel.

Deidara tomó los utensilios sin saber qué hacer, miraba la esquina del cuadro con perplejidad. ¿Debería adoptar un seudónimo?¿Dibujar un símbolo?¿Algún kanji? ¿O simplemente poner su nombre? ¿Y qué pasaba si al firmar el cuadro arruinaba el balance de la pintura?

—No lo pienses tanto Deidara. Solo pon tu nombre —le dijo Itachi volviéndole a sonreír.

Deidara volvió a sonrojarse "¿Pero este quien se cree que es para darme ordenes? Pero tiene razón, pensar demasiado fue lo que condujo a este resultado en primer lugar. De ahora en adelante seguiré a mi corazón con fe ciega"

Y con eso en mente, Deidara firmó su primera pintura con los dos ideogramas que en el idioma japonés quieren decir "Idiota".


End file.
